Sweet Dreams
by ohcurliehair
Summary: She loved Emily as if she was her own. Callian with a little bit of Emily thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

OK so this is my first Lie to Me fanfic. I wanted to do something a little fluffy the first time :) oh and of course I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters.

*****

'Foster, love?'

Gillian looked up to see Cal standing at her office door. It was ten at night, which wasn't late for them both to still be stuck in the office. They were workaholics but also knew that at least while they stayed at the office they would have some company. 'Not just any company', Gillian thought, 'Cal's company'. She smiled slightly to herself before looking up.

'Yeah Cal?'

'What are you smiling about this time? It's ten at night and we're stuck at the office. You and your bloody optimism.'

He loved to tease her like this. He loved seeing her smile but pretend to be angry with him. Loved to play fight with her, banter back and forth. And when it came down to it, if he really had to admit it to himself, he knew that it was that optimism that kept him going too.

'Well Cal, someone around here needs to bring a little joy. It's not like you do. Hey, do you even remember how to smile, or are the muscles no longer working for you?'

That brought a smile to his face, he couldn't help it. Even though he knew this meant that she had technically won, there was something about Gillian Foster he couldn't resist.

'Oh there it is. Looks like you found it Cal!'

Gillian loved these moments, the joking and the banter. In fact it was usually the highlight in her otherwise mundane daily routine. Not that she would ever tell him that.

'Gill, it's too late at night for your sad attempt at sarcasm. I do have a favour to ask though.'

Gillian looked up curiously.

'Emily is still here after Zoe dropped her off this afternoon. I didn't want her to be alone when she was feeling so down but now it's getting late, she needs to get to bed. I'm going to be here for a while and while I know you love to spend all your spare time at the office doing paper work, you should go home too. So I was wondering if you could drop Em off on your way home.'

Gillian smiled again. She loved Emily as if she was her own. She has seen how upset Emily had been when her mum had dropped her off after school. Seen the hurt on her face when her mum kissed her on the cheek and said that they would 'talk later' as she was 'running late.' Cal had tried to talk to her but she had clammed up. So she had just sat in his office for the rest of the evening, curled in a ball refusing to talk to anyone.

'Of course I will Cal. That's no problem.'

She stood up and started clearing her desk of all the papers, grabbing her coat as she walked towards the door. She noticed him still standing there, hesitating.

'Everything ok Cal?'

He didn't know how to say it, how to articulate the words. He knew what he wanted to say was going to mean the world to Gillian, and it was completely true, but he didn't ever want to make things complicated by having Gillian believe that Emily was her responsibility in any way. Not that she would ever mind.

'Yeah love, it's just...' He trailed off, 'Do you think you could try to talk to Emily for me? I know it's not your problem but I know she loves you and trusts you. You might be the only one she's willing to open up to.'

He saw her eyes light up and the micro expression smile before her face returned to normal.

'Cal, I love Emily to bits. Would do anything for her. Of course I'll try to talk to her. And no, I won't use any psychobabble on her.'

He smiled at her, realising how amazing she truly was.

'Thanks Gill. I'll see you tomorrow.'

In that moment he wanted so desperately to kiss her, to show her how much she meant to him. But like always, he restrained himself and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, before turning and walking away.

*****

There's probably going to be one more chapter. I started writing and realised it was going to be wayyyy to long for a one-shot :) Please feel free to comment and review. Advice is always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Okies...here's Chapter 2. I wanted to post it straight away because it's really meant to be read altogether :) Don't own Lie to Me or any characters.

*****

Emily was waiting at the front desk and yawned as Gillian approach. She gave a tired smile before simply stating 'Dad's being overprotective again isn't he?'

'He worries about you, that's all. It's a father's right to fuss a little.'

They began to walk to the exit, Gillian pondering how to approach the subject. She knew Cal desperately wanted to know what was wrong but was reluctant to push. She also knew he tried not to read Emily when he could, to give her some privacy.

Emily saw the look of concern on Gillian's face and knew what she was thinking about. She decided to put her out of her misery.

'You can ask you know,' was all Emily simply stated.

Gillian sighed. She was Cal's daughter after all.

'Is everything alright Em? I mean you don't have to talk if you're not ready but I'm always here for you if you are.'

Emily smiled to herself. Of course she knew Gillian would always be there for her. In fact, out of all the people in her life, she saw Gillian as one of the most dependable. Whenever her Mum was out of town, like she was so often, or when her Dad decided to go on one of his dangerous 'discover the truth' missions, Gillian was always the one there, holding everything together. She so desperately wanted her Dad and Gillian to get together, she knew that they were head over heels for each other, but knew that when it came down to it, it was none of her business.

'I know Gillian. Please don't tell Dad this, but it was kind of a guy problem.'

Emily drew a breath before continuing.

'See there's this guy I like... man this sounds so lame,' Emily ran her fingers through her hair, 'and everything was fine at first because he liked me too. Then he got really drunk at a party, made out with some other girl and then tried to come crawling back to me. Like I was ever going to let that happen. So the reason I didn't say anything to Dad was that he would have probably ripped out the guy's jugular and Mum was too busy, not that I feel I can share anything with her anymore. You're about the only one I can really share anything with these days.'

Gillian looked up surprised. She knew Emily liked her and felt comfortable around her but never realised she felt that way. They stopped when they reached Gillian's car.

'Hey Gill, would you mind if I stay at yours tonight? Dad will be at the office all night again and it would be nice to have some company. But, I mean, if it's too much of a bother then that's fine...' Emily trailed off.

'Of course that's no bother Em,' Gillian exclaimed. She was secretly happy to have the company. It got lonely sometimes in that apartment by herself.

By the time they arrived at Gillian's place, Emily was almost asleep. Even though she could barely keep herself awake, she refused to let Gillian carry her, leaning against her for support instead. As soon as they made it into the living room, Emily fell onto the couch, ready to curl up and fall asleep.

'Come on Em, just a little bit further to the spare bedroom.'

'No Mum, I'm quite comfy here thanks,' was the sleepy reply.

A massive smile spread across Gillian's face and she could feel happiness spread throughout her entire body. She knew that Emily was sleepy and probably just forgot where she was but it still meant something to her. However, as much as she loved hearing those words she knew she had to say something.

'It's Gillian sweetie, not your Mum. Hold on to me if you need to.'

Emily sighed and clung onto Gillian as they climbed the stairs and made it to the spare bedroom. She fell onto the bed as Gillian pulled the covers over her, tucking her in. 'It feels so right, so easy', Gillian thought as she smoothed away Emily's hair and planted a light kiss on her forehead. She turned away and walked towards the door, switching the light off as she went.

'Mum?'

Gillian went to correct her again but decided, for just a moment, to indulge herself.

'Yes sweetheart?'

'Goodnight.'

Gillian smiled as she closed the door behind her.

'Sweet dreams Em.'

*****

Once again, all comments and advice are appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't actually planning to continue with this story but then I had some lovely reviews which asked me to, so I couldn't resist :) So here's chapter 3 and some more fluffiness for all of you out there. Don't own Lie to Me.

***

Gillian rolled over and felt her skin make contact with something warm. She muffled a scream and opened her eyes to find that it was only Emily curled beside her. She must have snuck in during the night. She smiled to herself and snuggled further under the sheets.

***

Emily sighed and stretched out her arms, hitting something, or rather someone, in the process.

'Hey, it's not enough you invade my bed, now you're trying to take me out too?' Gillian exclaimed while smiling.

Emily giggled as she snuggled closer to Gillian. It was nice to feel like a little kid again. She knew that Gillian had heard her last night and knew what it would mean to her. And when it came down to it, she couldn't help but think of Gillian as a mother figure. To be able to call her 'Mum' had just felt right.

They both rolled over and fell back to sleep.

***

'Where the hell is she?' Cal exclaimed.

He knocked on Gillian's front door for the fourth time. He knew Emily was staying the night and that everything would be fine but he wanted to check up on her before he went back to work. It was a Saturday but the weekend was never anything different from another work day for him.

'Drastic times call for drastic measures,' he muttered as he started searching for the spare key.

Gillian had once told him that if there was ever an emergency, a key was hidden around the front. He finally located it under a pot plant. 'How cliché,' he thought to himself, smiling slightly. He gently opened the door, reluctant to wake anyone if they were sleeping. He had suffered the wrath of Emily before when she was awoken without warning and he didn't even want to think what Gillian's reaction would be to him snooping in her house at 7 in the morning.

He padded up the stairs looking for the spare bedroom. 'I'll just quickly check to make sure she is fine and then I'll leave,' he thought to himself. He saw Gillian's bedroom door ajar and couldn't help himself. 'A small peek can't hurt anyone, can it?' he thought, realising he was actually just hoping to see Gillian in that cute little nightgown she wore. He smiled to himself again, how sad he had become.

He pushed the door open a little further and what he saw made him freeze. Emily and Gillian curled up together, sleeping, looking so peaceful and cute that if he had seen it in a movie he would have wanted to be sick. But rather than feeling that way, he found himself feeling something else. Genuine happiness. And hope. It was in that moment he realised what he wanted more than anything else. He wanted to be curled up in that bed with the both of them. He wanted to get up every morning and cook them both breakfast. He wanted to have dinner every evening with them as they chatted and laughed about their days. But most of all he wanted to fall asleep every night with Gillian next to him and wake up every morning with her body next to his.

He sighed before slowly turning and walking out the door.

***

Gillian smiled and closed her eyes again. While she felt cruel for letting Cal think she was asleep, her plan had worked. As he stood there, watching them both supposedly sleep, she had seen him let his guard down. And what she had seen on his face had already made her day. Genuine happiness, hope and, she had hoped she had seen it right, love. She shook her head as she rolled over. 'It can't have been love,' she thought, 'clearly I'm letting my emotions get in the way of the truth.'

'Did you see the look of love on his face when he looked at you Gill?'

Gillian jumped slightly in surprise, she hadn't realised Emily was awake.

'Let's go back to sleep shall we,' was all Emily stated when Gillian didn't reply.

As Emily drifted back to sleep, Gillian remained awake. At this moment, reality was far better than any dream she could possibly have.

***

Hope you enjoyed it :) Please feel free to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, so here's the next chapter. I know its way shorter than the others but it's kind of setting the scene for the next few. Thanks again to all those who reviewed the story or added it to their favorites etc. I really appreciate it. Soooo don't own Lie to Me.

***

Cal had decided to take action. There was only so much waiting around he could do. And it had reached a point where he couldn't take it any longer. So he had planned a dinner. He told himself it was to thank Gillian for looking after Emily, but deep down he knew it was far more than that. He had left the office early after spending half the day pretending to do paper work, but really day dreaming about Gillian. He felt stupid and young again, spending all his time thinking about her, but he knew it was far more than just some crush. And practically everyone that knew him also knew that. So he set the table, placed the roast in the oven and kicked Emily out of the house. She looked like she was about to wet herself with excitement so he knew that if he let her stay she was more than likely to blurt out something completely embarrassing. And tonight had to be perfect.

***

Gillian stepped into her favourite dress. 'I'm sure tonight means nothing. Just another dinner between friends,' she thought to herself. But she still found herself spending a few extra minutes perfecting her hair and making sure her shoes matched. Just in case.

***

He heard the door bell ring just as he was checking the oven. He checked his watch. 'Once again, perfectly on time,' he thought, smiling to himself. He smoothed down his shirt, suddenly feeling nervous. 'This is ridiculous,' he stated out loud to no one in particular, and strode to the door.

***

She checked her watch. 'Perfectly on time,' she thought to herself. She looked down and smoothed her dress. She just hoped she was dressed appropriately. She giggled nervously. 'This is ridiculous,' she stated out loud, to no one in particular and took another step towards the door. It opened, and there he was.

***

He opened the door, and there she was. They smiled at each other and the whole world and their worries melted away.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the penultimate chapter to this fanfic (sorry, love that word :)) I know the last chapter was a bit short but I hope this one is a little better. Please feel free to review. Don't own Lie to Me.

***

'Come in.'

Gillian smiled and stepped forward. Cal gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, hoping by the end of the night it would be much more.

'Thanks.'

Gillian walked inside and was greeted by a beautiful site. In the middle of the dining room lay a table set out with just about the only good cutlery Cal owned. Candles were placed around the room and the beautiful smell of food was wafting out of the kitchen. She heard a voice behind her.

'I hope it's not too much.'

She turned to see Cal standing there, with a particular emotion she never expected to see on his face, especially not in front of her. Fear. He was genuinely nervous.

'Of course not Cal. I love it!' Gillian exclaimed.

He sighed in relief.

'Well in that case,' he said while grinning, 'these are for you.'

He pulled out a giant bouquet of roses. He had spent all morning procrastinating about this decision. Should he buy her flowers, or shouldn't he. No, he knew she would love some flowers. But roses or some other kind? Roses seemed so cliché but he knew they were her favourites. In the end, he had rung Emily, even though he knew she would tease him for the next month. All she has simply stated on the phone was 'You like her, she likes you, she'll definitely like the flowers. So what's the problem?'

He thought back to that conversation on the phone as he handed Gillian the bouquet. How could someone so young and inexperienced in life, make such logical sense? He looked up to see Gillian's reaction. And what he saw made him that happiest man in the world. Happiness, excitement, hope and love.

'Take a seat love, I'll just put the finishing touches on dinner and I'll be right back.'

As she sat at the table and looked around she couldn't believe she could be this happy again. 'Scrap that', she thought to herself, 'I've never been this happy before.' She smiled contently, smelling her roses.

'Gill...hey Gill over here.'

She could swear she could hear her name being called but she had no idea where from. She looked towards the front window and nearly had a heart attack. There was Emily, grinning as widely as humanly possible, trying to get Gillian's attention. Gillian stood up and made her way to the window.

'Em, what's happening? Are you ok?'

'I'm fine Gill. I just wanted to see how Dad had gone with the decorating and all that. You know how he can get sometimes,' she paused,' and to tell you the truth I was dying to see him give you the flowers.'

She stopped and gave a sheepish smile.

'I just called you over to tell you that you look beautiful. Nice shoes by the way. Ok, well I guess I'll stop being embarrassing and snooping outside the window and leave before Dad sees me and tries to cause me physical harm.'

She turned to walk away.

'Stop right there Emily. Is there something else you want to tell me?'

Gillian peered closer at the young woman, which was made difficult by the window which was between them. No, something was definitely up.

'No, nothing Gill, absolutely nothing, everything's fine, ok enjoy your dinner, bye.'

All that came out in one rambling sentence before Emily quickly turned and walked away. Gillian shook her head and returned to her seat just in time to see Cal walk through the door with two heaped plates of food.

'You ok Gill?'

She couldn't help but smile, she loved it when he called her Gill.

'Yeah everything's fine. Now let's eat. I'm starving and this looks beautiful.'

As they ate, he realised how easy, how comfortable, it would be to have her in his life, as part of his family. And any doubt he had about the evening was gone. Now he just couldn't wait for dessert.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the final chapter of 'Sweet Dreams.' Thanks again to those who reviewed. It is greatly appreciated and gave me so much more confidence to keep writing :) Don't own Lie to Me

***

The plates had been cleared and all that was left to do was serve dessert.

'Come on Cal, I'm waiting. And you know what happens when people keep me waiting over dessert,' she giggled, 'it never ends well.'

'Ok ok, here it is.'

He walked out of the kitchen carrying a giant white box.

'Hang on, I thought you said you were just adding the finishing touches. Cal, it's in a box, what finishing touches are there to add?'

"Well there were ahh... certain toppings, so to speak, which had to be added on top.'

Gillian looked up surprised. Not because of the toppings but because of his voice. He was nervous again, she could tell.

He cleared a space and placed the box in front of her. Gillian looked up at him.

'Go on, open it.'

She lifted the lid and what she saw was all that she had ever wanted to hear. Inside was a giant chocolate cookie with the words 'I love you Gillian Foster' written on it in chocolate chips. She looked up at Cal to check if it was true. 'Maybe this is all a dream,' she thought to herself, 'things like this never really happen in reality, do they?'

He looked down at her as she opened the lid. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. But then she smiled, and he knew that everything was going to be fine. Better than fine in fact, it was perfect.

'Do you really mean it?' he heard Gillian ask in a small voice.

He took her hands and lifted her up from the chair.

'Without a doubt, I have never meant anything more in my life.'

'Well it's a good thing I kind of like you back then, isn't it?' she joked.

And then he kissed her. The kind of heart stopping, breathless kiss that Gillian so often read about in her romance novels. He pulled away, only a fraction, as if he was scared that she would suddenly disappear.

'Stay the night.'

His eyes pleaded with hers. He continued.

'Not for any reason other than I want to wake up next to you tomorrow morning.'

She smiled. How could she possibly say no to that?

***

He stood at the doorway and smiled.

Emily and Gillian were curled up together, sleeping, looking so peaceful and cute that if he had seen it in a movie he would have wanted to be sick. But rather than feeling that way, he found himself feeling something else. Genuine happiness. And hope. It was in that moment he realised that he had everything he could ever want. He _could_ curl up in that bed with the both of them. He _had_ the chance to wake up every morning and cook them both breakfast. He was _able_ to have dinner every evening with them as they chatted and laughed about their days. And he _could_ fall asleep every night with Gillian next to him and wake up every morning with her body next to his.

He padded over to the bed and climbed in beside Gillian. She groaned slightly as the bed shifted but snuggled closer to him. Emily sighed and rolled over, almost knocking both of them out of the bed in the process.

'Hey, do you mind?' Cal exclaimed.

'Hey, can you two get a room?' Emily replied.

'This _is_ our room. I do believe you were the one who invaded it late last night.'

'Stop complaining you two,' came a muffled voice, 'everything's perfect just the way it is.'

Cal realised she was right. And as they all snuggled further under the sheets, Cal had everything he had ever wanted, and more. And that made him the luckiest man in the world. No dream could ever be sweeter than this.


End file.
